figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Rena Inoue
Rena Inoue (born October 17, 1976 in Nishinomiya, Japan) is an American Pair skater. With partner John Baldwin (skater), she is the 2004 and 2006 U.S. National Champion. Inoue previously competed for Japan as both a single skater and pair skater. Inoue and Baldwin are the first skaters to perform a throw triple axel in competition. Personal life Rena Inoue was born in 1976 in Nishinomiya, Japan. She moved to the United States in 1996 at the urging of her father, who had been diagnosed with lung cancer. In 1998, Inoue was diagnosed with cancer. It was detected early, and after six months of Chemotherapy, she was cancer-free. Inoue graduated from Waseda University in 1999 with a degree in education. She became a U.S. citizen in 2005. Inoue became engaged to be married to skating partner John Baldwin (figure skater) in January, 2008. Career Competing for Japan Rena Inoue began skating at age four. She competed in the disciplines of single skating and Pair skating in Japan. As a single skater, she is the 1994 Japan and 1998 bronze medalist. She represented Japan in singles and placed 18th. As a pair skater, she competed with Tomoaki Koyama. They were the 1991 and 1992 Japan. They represented Japan and placed 14th. Inoue competed for Japan in singles in many international competitions through 1999. Competing for the United States While living in the United States, she was paired with John Baldwin (figure skater) by his father, a coach. Inoue and Baldwin tried out and agreed to form the partnership. They began competing together in 2000. They placed 11th at the 2001 U.S. Figure Skating Championships. The following season, they won the pewter medal at the 2002 U.S. Figure Skating Championships. They were sent to the 2002 Four Continents Championships, their first international competition together, and placed 7th. In the 2002-2003 season, they competed on the Grand Prix. Returning to Nationals, they won the bronze medal. They withdrew from the 2003 Four Continents Championships, but placed 10th at the 2003 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2003-2004 season, they improved on their Grand Prix results and won their first national title. They placed 4th at the 2004 Four Continents Championships and repeated their 10th place finish at the 2004 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2004-2005 season, they medaled for the first time on the Grand Prix and qualified for the Grand Prix Final, where they placed 6th. They won the silver medal at the 2005 U.S. Figure Skating Championships and placed 11th at the 2005 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2005-2006 season, Inoue and Baldwin medaled on the Grand Prix. At the 2006 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, Inoue and Baldwin became the first pair to successfully perform a throw triple throw triple axel in competition. They went on to the 2006 Four Continents Championships, which they won. At the 2006 Winter Olympics, they made Olympic and international history when they landed the throw triple axel for the first time in international competition. They placed 7th overall. At the 2006 World Figure Skating Championships, they placed 4th. In the 2006-2007 season, Inoue and Baldwin won the gold medal at the 2006 Skate America after winning the short program and placing second in the free skate. They won the silver medal at 2006 Skate Canada International the next week; and then won the silver at 2006 Trophee Eric Bompard one week later. They qualified for the Grand Prix Final. At the 2007 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, they won the silver medal. They placed 8th at the 2007 World Figure Skating Championships. In the 2007-2008 season, Inoue and Baldwin sat out the Grand Prix series, choosing to skate in shows instead. Returning to competition at the 2008 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, they won the silver medal. While they were taking their bows following their free skate, Baldwin proposed marriage to Rena on the ice and she accepted. Inoue and Baldwin competed at the 2008 World Figure Skating Championships, where they placed 10th. Inoue and Baldwin have been assigned to the 2008 Skate America and the 2008 NHK Trophy for the 2008-2009 Grand Prix Season. Competitive highlights Singles career Pairs career (with John Baldwin for the United States) (with Tomoaki Koyama for Japan) References External links * Official site *U.S. Olympic Team bio Category:Japanese figure skaters